


Mixing Gods and Mortals 2 -- Families

by Viola_Laterra



Series: Mixing Gods and Mortals [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Jane tries to avoid her mother while Thor is visiting.  That's not exactly what ends up happening.(takes place after Thor: The Dark World; written 28 April 2015)





	Mixing Gods and Mortals 2 -- Families

Jane absentmindedly stirred the eggs in the pan as she considered a stray thought about the Convergence and how that might affect wormhole behavior. The phone rang, and she nearly dropped the wooden spoon into the eggs.

She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Why is she calling?" she muttered in exasperation, but pressed the talk button.

"Hi, mom," she said brightly, trying to cover her irritation.

"Hi sweetie!" the voice on the other end was full of cheer and enthusiasm. A sure sign that she had some advice she felt the need to share, probably. "I thought we were going to talk today?"

Jane slumped down into a nearby chair with a grunt. She'd forgotten about the call, with everything that had been going on in the last few days. Her mother had heard the news about the crazy happenings in London and, knowing Jane was in London, had called her in a panic in the days that followed. Jane had been able to reassure her, but had put her off for a longer conversation later, after things had settled down. There was a fair amount of recovering mentally from the strain of trying to avert the destruction of the universe by a crazed madman, and the physical strain of having had the Aether inhabiting her body, and the emotional strain of seeing Thor again, and then losing him again. She'd been too worn out to want to talk about anything, and had delayed the call for a week. Of course, then things had gotten interesting again. It had slipped her mind that she'd given today as the day for a call.

"Oh, man, mom, I'm sorry, I totally forgot... how are you? How are things in the States? Wait, what time is it there?"

Her mother's voice was still bright as she said, "Things are great here, and it's about 5 in the morning. You know I always like to get up early anyway." 

Jane laughed. "I know." Then her mood shifted abruptly as she heard sounds of stirring from the next room. "Look, mom, I'm super sorry about this, but now is actually not a really good time to talk. Can we try next week instead?"

She could almost hear her mother's frown. "Jane, you know, we were really worried about you... you do sound a lot better now, but when we talked last week... well, we were worried." Jane tried to interrupt the motherly momentum with "Thank you, and I am feeling much better now," but the oblivious voice on the other end continued right over that with, "And you've never been quite the same since you started working with that high-security government agency, after the strange things we heard about from New Mexico." Her voice had gone from concerned to slightly disapproving. Jane knew her family didn't approve of classified government work - it was one reason why she had gone into astrophysics in the first place rather than something more lucrative. And she knew they hadn't liked her living out of an RV in New Mexico.

Then her mother's tone brightened again as she continued. "So, I wanted to let you know that I had lunch with Betty - you know, she's known you.."

"...since I was five, yeah," Jane recited along with her mother, resigned. The Johnsons had been family friends for as long as she could remember. She was fond of them, but her mother and Betty had been trying to set up Jane and Betty's son Ned pretty much since they'd met. She suddenly got an ominous feeling. "Wait, is this about Ned?"

Her mother laughed brightly, "It's funny you should mention him! You know, he's actually headed to England next week, and that thing with Maria didn't work out, so he's available!" 'That thing with Maria' was the last attempt to save a failed marriage. Jane ignored how happy her mother sounded about that, as a feeling of panic started to set in. This feeling was mostly driven by the fact that the sounds from the next room were getting more coordinated.

She blurted out, "You know, mom, Ned is a really great guy, but I'm actually kind of seeing someone right now." Her mother was silent for a moment, digesting this new fact, and Jane could almost feel the palpable disbelief over the phone. 

Naturally that was the moment Thor walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, shirtless and finishing fastening his trousers. For a split second, she forgot the phone and just drunk in the sight of him, smiling as he walked towards her, every bit of him real and gorgeous and ridiculously strong and radiating nobility. He reached her and slid his arms around her, and she felt herself melt.

She snapped out of that as her mother said, half in disbelief and half out of curiosity, "Really, who?" Thor started to ask her who was on the phone and she found herself simultaneously shushing him and stammering, "Oh, um, well, he's... it's... it's hard to explain..."

"Come on, Jane, tell me about him! It's been so long since you've..." Her mother caught herself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say... well, a mother worries about her daughter." Thor mouthed at her, "your mother?" and Jane nodded but tried to signal with her hands that he shouldn't talk to her mother. He disagreed, and there was a brief nonverbal argument about what to do.

Ultimately, Thor was not to be denied, and said loudly, "I would be honored to speak with the mother of Jane Foster." Jane put her hand over the receiver microphone and said, "Really? You can be such a child sometimes." Thor laughed and said, "She can't be as bad as my father." Jane shook her head, frowning at him, but uncovered the phone and said to her mother, "Actually, he's right here. Here, you can talk to him yourself." She handed the phone to Thor, adding "my mother, Evelyn." Thor took the phone with one hand, keeping his other arm around her.

"I greet you with great honor, mother of my beloved!" Thor intoned into the phone.

Jane could hear her mother exclaim slightly, "Oh!" Which was a pretty typical Midgardian response to Thor's more kingly tendencies. At the same time she replayed it again in her head, "my beloved"... that was pretty nice to hear.

Thor continued. "I would like to assure you that my intentions towards Jane are born of my deep love for her, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe from harm." He tightened his free arm around her and Jane flushed and shone a little bit.

Her mother was clearly nonplussed, but eventually managed to gather herself together again and respond. "That's... that's always wonderful to hear," she said brightly, "Jane hasn't mentioned you before... tell me about yourself!" Thor put the phone against his chest and murmured disbelievingly to Jane, "You haven't mentioned me to your family?" Jane responded in hushed exasperation, "Well, I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again! And do you think they would have believed me?!" He sighed, then put the phone back to his ear.

"Evelyn Foster, mother of Jane - I am Thor Odinson, protector of the Nine Realms and heir to the kingdom of Asgard." Complete silence from the phone.

Thor waited. Eventually he ventured, in a less kingly fashion, "Hello?" Then all they heard from the phone was laughter. Thor jerked back from the phone in shock. 

Eventually, Jane's mother recovered. "I'm sorry, really? Are you one of Jane's Renaissance Faire friends or something? Sorry, you'll have to tell Jane she has to do better than that... I mean, clearly you're a friend of hers, but..." her mother chuckled a little more. Thor waited for the laughter to subside.

"Evelyn, I am deadly serious. Surely you have seen the news of the attack on New York?" Suddenly the phone was silent again.

"Oh." Jane's mother seemed immediately chastised. "Oh... you mean *that* Thor? You really are Thor? How... how do you know Jane?" It was perhaps a strangely prosaic question.

Jane grabbed the phone from Thor, desperate to prevent him from telling the story of how she'd hit him with her car twice when he'd been cast out of Asgard. The man was sometimes truthful to a fault.

"Mom, you know how I've been working with SHIELD? It's because I detected some of the signals from the technology the Asgardians use to travel the universe, and I was there in New Mexico when Thor came here the last time, before New York. I'm helping the Avengers. That doesn't mean I know where they are, though!" she added quickly, since that had been the immediate reaction after New York of most people when they heard about her working with the Avengers. It was why she'd hesitated to mention it to her family. Nick Fury had been clear that she could say she was working with the Avengers as long as she did not mention any specifics. And she actually didn't know where they all were.

"Wait, does that mean you know Tony Stark, too?" her mother asked.

Jane sighed. "I haven't worked directly with him, no. Look, mom, Thor is probably not here for very long before he has to... you know," she gesticulated, "go save the Universe some more. So can I call you back next week?"

Her mother, shaken, said, "Sure, sure honey. How's Thursday?" Thor smiled faintly and mouthed at Jane, "Thor's day!" Jane rolled her eyes and said, "That's great, that's great, mom - I'll talk to you then - love you - bye!" and hung up as quickly as she could.

Thor tightened his arms around her and leaned his head down. She sighed and sagged against him. "*That* wasn't awkward," she said sarcastically. 

Thor smiled and said, "No, but the eggs are burning." Jane exclaimed in dismay and turned back to the eggs, which were indeed thoroughly burnt into the pan. "Oh, no!" She turned off the burner and got down another pan to start over while that one cooled off enough to scrub. She turned on the ridiculously loud fan above the stove to clear some of the smoke.

She turned back to him and he laughed, gathering her back into his arms. "It still wasn't as bad as talking to the Allfather," he murmured into her ear. She laughed too, and put her arms around his neck, reaching up to kiss him lightly. "That's a fair point. But we still need to have breakfast."

He said, "Show me how to cook these eggs you were trying to make." She laughed again, and went to the fridge to get the other eggs. Giving cooking lessons to Thor was a strange task, she thought, but life with him around was strange in general. And who knew how long he would stay? She shoved down that uncomfortable thought and turned back to him with the eggs. 

"Well, I usually start by cracking them into a bowl..."


End file.
